


А поутру они проснулись

by Xlamushka



Series: Большая семья Капитана Америки [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Баки не может попросить, но этого и не нужно





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmed_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/gifts).



> Написано на ЗФБ 2017 для WTF Omegaverse & Mpreg 2017

Тони заходит в спальню и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. Баки не дождался, уснул, накрывая живой ладонью круглый живот. Можно было бы уйти, но Тони слишком хорошо знает, как Барнсу сейчас нужны прикосновения, любая, даже мимолетная ласка. Стив вторую неделю торчит где-то в Европе, и они получают лишь полдюжины сообщений в день на всех. А Баки за эти дни как-то окончательно круглеет и все чаще смотрит на Тони с почти просящим выражением. Он ничего не говорит вслух, хотя они и сблизились немного за последние полгода, но с такой откровенной просьбой Барнс может пойти лишь к Стиву. Но Стива нет, и Тони приходит сам.

Последние месяцы беременности выматывают. Не сравнить, конечно, с тем, что испытывал сам Тони, вынашивая двойню, но сыворотка Баки в этом не особо помогает, он постоянно сонный, засыпает, едва не стоя, даже на совещаниях у Фьюри, куда упорно продолжает ездить со всей семьей. Вот и сегодня уснул, пока Тони с Т’Чаллой укладывали двойняшек. Снова в одиночестве, поэтому сейчас у него между бровей залегла горькая морщинка. Тони снимает халат и залезает под одеяло. Ему не трудно сделать это для Барнса, почти нет — тот проснется не один. Тони нерешительно целует мужа над переносицей, обнимает за плечи и укладывается рядом. Морщинка разглаживается, как по волшебству. 

Спать с Барнсом беспокойно, он несколько раз встает ночью в туалет, потом подолгу вертится, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы малыш меньше пинался. Копошится до тех пор, пока Тони не обнимает его со спины, начиная мягко поглаживать живот. Баки выдыхает с облегчением, разве что не мурлычет, и придвигается еще ближе. Толчки внутри прекращаются, и он тотчас проваливается в сон, будто выключили его, а Тони еще некоторое время выводит круги на теплой, натянутой коже.

Тони просыпается первым, но еще раньше просыпается его либидо. Ничего удивительного, он неделю на голодном пайке — они с Т’чаллой практически вдвоем занимаются воспитанием Барнсов-Старков-Роджерсов, так что со времени отъезда Стива секс у них был лишь однажды. Отдохнувшее тело очень живо реагирует на лежащего рядом Барнса. Не успев открыть глаза, Тони понимает, что упирается стояком в округлую, аппетитную задницу. Когда Барнс вынашивал Стива-младшего, он тоже заметно поправился, но за месяц после родов с него все слетело. Тони бы так. Старк вжимается чуть сильнее и чувствует слабое ответное движение. 

Тони почти уверен, что Стив так делает, что Барнс позволяет ему это. Боже, да Стиву вообще невозможно отказать — искренний взгляд голубых глаз действует как оружие массового поражения. Тони и сам позволяет ему что угодно. Из-за воспоминаний о Стиве желание становится совсем нестерпимым, и Тони трется о зад Барнса через мягкие пижамные штаны, пока рукой пробирается под просторную футболку. Барнс горячий под толстым одеялом — он до сих пор ненавидит холод, и как его за это винить. Тони гладит теплый бок, потом выпуклость живота, Баки спит, даже смешно причмокивает губами. Кожа под пальцами чуть влажная, а от волос пахнет так уютно, что Тони зарывается носом в пряди на его затылке. А потом сползает ниже и целует ямку у самой шеи. Барнс выдыхает прерывисто, но не просыпается, а еще он немного сдвигает вперед ногу, и это не иначе, как приглашение.

Тони легко стягивает резинку пижамных штанов Барнса под ягодицы. Он гладит округлые половинки, понимая, что не был особенно нежен, прикасаясь к ним раньше. Он не вел себя как полная скотина, конечно, но не был нежен, идя на поводу у чувства вины. Они оба чувствуют себя виноватыми, и Барнс, кажется, вбил себе в голову, что должен Тони даже в постели, а тот и не подумал отказываться. Только груза вины это не уменьшает. Сейчас Барнс спит, и это развязывает руки Тони, он гладит его и не может остановиться. Сначала хочется кончить Баки между бедер, но тот поворачивается и лежит теперь слишком удобно, чтобы удержаться. У Тони от желания уже темные пятна перед глазами, но он отодвигается, чтобы взять с тумбочки смазку. 

Тони ждет, когда гель согреется на пальцах, и только тогда прикасается к темной ложбинке, аккуратно ведет вниз, нащупывает чуть отекшее отверстие. Стенки размыкаются легко, так всегда становится ближе к родам, и Тони проникает внутрь сразу двумя пальцами. Боже! От того, как нежное тепло обхватывает фаланги, можно сразу кончить, так что Тони изо всех сил сжимает себя через пижамные штаны и замирает на несколько секунд. 

Он гладит Баки, понемногу растягивая, почти незаметно, чтобы не потревожить. Он не уверен, что сумеет остаться нежным, если Баки проснется, а сейчас ему хочется с ним именно так. Тони избавляется от своей пижамы — стаскивает футболку и спинывает куда-то в ноги штаны. Немного раздумывает, но все же задирает футболку на спине Баки почти до шеи. Он выдавливает на ладонь новую порцию смазки и снова смазывает-гладит мужа внутри, всем телом приникая к его голой спине. Чтобы Баки не мерз, Тони надежно укрывает их одеялом. Сам он оказывается под ним целиком, ему ничего не видно, но он чувствует под губами шрамы у лопатки и целует, вылизывает их. От запаха Баки под одеялом некуда деваться, и Тони ведет, он не замечает, что толкается уже тремя пальцами слишком настойчиво и сильно. Зато это замечает тело Баки. Он снова прерывисто вздыхает и чуть прогибается в пояснице.

Тони медленно высвобождается из ласкового жара и смазывает себя оставшимся на ладони лубрикантом. Немного оттягивает ягодицу Баки кверху и, наконец-то, проезжается головкой по скользкой, горячей расселине, по миллиметру входит в слабо сжимающийся анус. Под одеялом жарко до невозможности, внутри Баки тоже окатывает огнем, он замирает, едва введя головку. Кожа под губами соленая, и Тони упирается в лбом между лопатками, а потом снова срывается на мелкие, нетерпеливые поцелуи.

Жар внутри отступает, и Тони толкается глубже. Впрочем, он не собирается входить до конца — поза не слишком удобна, да и страшно случайно повредить ребенку. Баки со своим животом, длиннющими ресницами и мягкими губами в последние дни кажется таким уязвимым, что даже металлическая рука не исправляет впечатления. Тони вставляет член наполовину и аккуратно двигается обратно. Когда в Баки остается лишь головка, тот беспокойного ерзает, и Тони снова гладит его по животу и боку, продолжая осторожно двигаться внутри. Баки что-то бормочет сквозь сон, и рука Тони скользит ниже, пока не находит под упругим животом почти полностью вставший член.

На руке все еще осталось немного смазки, да и Баки вспотел. Тони прижимает его член к животу ладонью и продолжает плавные движения. Головка мягко трется об основание ладони, и Баки дышит все чаще. «Т-ш-ш-ш…» — Тони шепчет почти неслышно, но Баки затихает, и он продолжает говорить глупые, непринятые между ними нежности, нужные, оказывается, и ему самому. 

Тони не позволяет себе толкаться чаще или сильнее, хотя ему почти невыносимо держать такой ритм. Его трясет, но все, что он себе разрешает, это плотнее прижать член Баки к животу. Через минуту он чувствует на пальцах влагу, она просачивается между ними, и Тони отпускает себя, входит чуть глубже и кончает, ощущая мягкие сокращения вокруг своего члена.

С Баки — в Баки — удивительно спокойно. Тони едва не проваливается в сон, но ему все же нужен кислород. Он с сожалением вытаскивает не до конца опавший член и снова целует шрамы на лопатке. Тони аккуратно расправляет футболку Баки, хотя этот ненужный барьер раздражает и кажется абсолютно лишним, и сдвигается выше, укладывается на подушку, рядом с лохматой, темноволосый головой. Рука сама обнимает Баки, протискивается под бионикой, гладит большим пальцем чужой сосок, снова досадуя на футболку.  
Тони не может остановиться, сжимает и теребит, пока сосок не твердеет. Тони хочет взять его в рот, он знает, что у Баки и в прошлый раз было что-то похожее на молозиво, почему-то это дико возбуждает. Он вновь потирается головкой члена о его поясницу, и когда только у него снова встал? И почти сразу понимает, что Баки уже проснулся. Тот замирает, сдерживает дыхание, но не пробует отодвинуться. Послушно приподнимает руку, когда Тони запускает ладонь под футболку и едва слышно стонет, пока он ведет ладонью по животу вверх.

— Тони? — голос у Баки хриплый спросонок и неуверенный, будто он боится, что Тони сейчас встанет и уйдет.

— Я здесь, — отвечает Тони мягко и тянет Баки, разворачивая к себе. — С добрым утром.

И целует в мягкие, теплые губы.


End file.
